How I Wish I Wasn't
by OceanSunrise32
Summary: "How I wish I wasn't in love with him. I can't help it, but I do..." Why does he hurt her so? All she did was find out about... no, she wasn't supposed to know about them. Maybe if Timmy would let her help him get his fairies back...
1. Chapter 1

**So, long story short, this was a dream I had. From the point of view this story is in. I will add on to my dream the adventure part. I will point out where my dream stops and where complete consciousness and imagination do all of the work.**

**Disclaimer: It's **_**fanfiction**_**. No one on here owns the characters, or they would be making episodes about them instead of writing on here. Sorry about the rant, but on with the story!**

A gentle breeze ruffled my long black hair. Lying back onto the soft grass, I shivered in the cold as I looked up at the stars. What a beautiful night. Not a cloud in the sky; the space seemed like an observatory! People should really take the time to look at things like this and _really _appreciate it. If not, they would never feel the sense of security like I did. The comfort, the wonder, the…_magic_. At ten years old, I understand things more than most kids my age do. For example, how people looked at my magic wand collection. Sure it looked stupid to those people, but they never took the time to find out _why_ I had it.

Magic. Just one word. It was as simple as that.

Ever since I was about four or five, my parents always took me to these magic shows, where the magicians always pulled rabbits out of their hats. It fascinated me. I would waddle up to the performer after the show and ask. I always asked a lot of questions when I was little. He said to me, "Little lady, this is something that people like to call _magic_." "Magic?" I would ask. They would simply nod in response and walk off toward the crowds of people waiting to meet them. Well I wasn't going to forget about that anytime soon.

The second we hopped back in the car, my mouth was running a mile a minute. What was magic? Did everyone know about it? Was it a good thing? Then I asked the next important question on my mind "Is it really real?" Well both of my parents' cheery moods kind of minimized. My mother looked around nervously, "Well you saw the magician, darling…" "Yeah," Let's say I was kind of a genius when it came to common sense, "But it could have been _fake._" My dad turned the steering wheel, "Well the truth is, Honey, it was. Magic isn't really real. Many people want it to be, but it's not." I sighed in sadness and turned toward the window.

I still remember that day. My parents said it wasn't real, but I somehow didn't believe them. I mean, how could something so great, so _wonderful_, simply not exist? So I did major studying. Books and books. Hours of searching websites on the internet. Interviewing people. Whatever I was doing, it was going to get me one baby-step closer to finding magic. Nothing could stop me.

I remember some interviews from maybe a year or two ago. Most people in Dimmsdale said I was 'precious' for having such a goal after I explained why I wanted to interview them. But some people were…special. They knew something. I knew they knew. They knew they knew. But they didn't know _what_ they knew. They said some of the happiest (but they liked using the term 'magical') times in their life went all the way back to their childhood. In fact, _all _of their happiest times were in their childhood. The weird thing was, _everyone_ who said something about their childhood couldn't remember what was so great and 'magical'. They all said something like "My eighteenth birthday was by far my least favorite, heaven knows why…" Strange, no?

Meh, I think the fact they were no longer kids just bothered them.

But since they all said the same thing, it really made my thoughts spin. Really, people can't _all_ have the same answers like that, or something that close, anyway. Unless there was a definite connection.

I stopped thinking for a moment.

Wow, I got _completely _off track. I mean, right now, I'm on the date I've been dreaming of having ever since 2 years ago. I was lying here, in the grass, with my biggest crush ever. Timmy Turner.

You might be thinking '_Why is he on a date with her? I thought he didn't like her back?' _Well, you know what, I've been thinking the same thing all night. To tell the truth, I was surprised he accepted after I asked only the third time!

I shook my head and looked up at him. He hesitated before looking down at me with a bewildered look, "Um…Tootie? Are you okay?" I sighed a 'yeah, sure…' before turning away gloomily.

He gave me an unsure nod, and slowly lay down in the grass next to me.

"Why?" I asked unexpectedly.

He turned quickly toward me, "Why what?"

I felt tears come to my eyes, "Why did you agree to come?" He stared back up at the sky. No answer.

"Well, uh…"

There it was. The stuttering. He was going to tell me off. Easily, if I'm lucky. The tears were running down my cheek. I didn't care. He looked over and his eyes widened.

"No! Tootie, don't cry! Please! _Please_ don't cry!" "Well then give me an answer!" I snapped. I was unable to hide my hurt and fury directed at him. He looked worried, "I came because-"

"Hey, Tommy!"

We both swiveled around furiously to face the direction the voice came from. There, standing there in all of her glory, was Trixie Tang. She smiled deviously at me before turning to my date.

"Wow, Tommy," she cooed at him, "You look so handsome in the moonlight!" I narrowed my eyes at her, "His name is _Timmy_. Gosh, Trixie, get it right." Well, she either ignored me or didn't hear me. I'm pretty sure it wasn't the latter.

I looked at Timmy. He had a smile on his face; one I did not like at all. He seemed to go weak at his knees when he said, "Wow, Trixie, thanks!" He sort of wobbled over to her, and basked in her glory. Tears. More were coming. I couldn't let her see; _she would win_.

Swiping furiously at my eyes, I choked out, "I gotta go, Timmy." And I ran. He snapped out of his trance too late, because by the time he started yelling after me, I was already halfway through the bushes that separated the park from the outside world.

Reaching my house ten minutes later, I ran inside as fast as I could. As clichéd as it was, it started to pour rain on my way home. It's not like I could drive or anything, so I had to walk the few miles. I flopped down on my bed. Looking up, I saw the giant poster on my ceiling. The one that made me dream happy dreams when I fell asleep looking at it every night. The one that made me smile when I woke up every morning. It had pictures of _him_ all over it. I jumped up and grabbed the corner, tearing down the poster and everything taped to it. I rolled it up and shoved it under my bed. No need to explain why I didn't want to fall asleep to _him_ staring at me, is there?

After taking a quick look around, I turned off the light and fell asleep.

*_clank* *clank* *clank*_

I moaned and pulled the covers over my head. The clanking continued.

*_clank*_

What _is_ that noise? It sounds like someone was hitting glass! Like throwing a jack, or a bouncy ball, or a…pebble.

I sat up quickly and reached for my bedside table lamp. The room filled with light and the clanking subsided. I ran to the window. Yep, that storm was still going strong. Who's the idiot that would be outside my window, this late at night, in the middle of a storm _this _bad?

I opened the window, holding an umbrella, and looked out. There, standing there in a completely _soaked_ pink hat and pink jacket, was Timmy Turner himself. He had a pile of small pebbles in one hand.

"Uh…hey, Tootie…" He looked away from me, dropping the rocks.

Question answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**This whole chapter was part of my dream. The very beginning of my next chapter will be part of my dream, and, once again, I will tell you when it switches.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM.**

I sighed and rubbed my temples. What was he doing here this late at night? He broke my heart, couldn't he see that?

I glared down at him, "What do _you_ want?"

He looked down sheepishly, "I really wanted to apologize…"

I grabbed my desk chair and I pulled it to the window. I sat down, putting my elbows on the window sill so I could rest my chin in my hands, "For…?"

"Um," He took a moment to think, "For being a jerk? For making you cry? For ruining the date?"

I turned away angrily, "How about for _breaking my heart._"

"Tootie," he began, "I'm so so so so sorry-"

"Well maybe it won't work this time!" I snapped suddenly. So much for controlling my temper.

He looked startled, "Huh?"

"I _said_," grinding my teeth, "It. Won't. Work. This. Time."

"But-"

"No! You always have to find some cute way to apologize, and then I automatically give in! Then you find _some_ way you can make it up to me! Well, maybe I've had it with the pain! Just because I love you as much as I did a few hours ago doesn't mean I will forgive you this time!"

"But…Tootie…" He looked as though he was about to cry. He looked like he already was, but it was still raining, so it was really hard to tell.

"Just. Leave."

He paused for a moment, before turning his back and running down the street. He never looked back.

I shook in the cold and slammed my window shut. I was completely soaked. I ran to the bathroom to find a towel, and wrapped it in my hair. I lay back in my bed to think. Well, yeah, I was a little harsh back there. But have you ever heard the phrase "let the punishment fit the crime"? Well, I guess that wouldn't work here. He obviously didn't love me, and if he did love me, he wouldn't hurt me on purpose, right? He needed to know how I felt about what happened at the park. I could still apologize later. Besides, tomorrow was Saturday. I could walk over tomorrow morning and talk to him.

All I had to do now was get some sleep.

I awoke to the bright, warm, cloudless day of Saturday. I felt great! I mean, what kid doesn't feel god when they wake up to the perfect Saturday morning? I walked over to the window to open it and enjoy the warm breeze, before I stepped on very damp carpeting. Looking down, I saw a huge puddle of water right next to the window. I shrugged, remembering it had rained last night. But why was the window open?

…

Oh, yeah.

I groaned loudly and rubbed my temples. I _really_ didn't feel like going over to _his_ house. But guilt overcame me as I started getting dressed in my usual outfit. I rushed downstairs and out the door, muttering a "Be back later" to my parents on the way out. His house was only down the street; an easy walking distance.

I arrived at the front door within the next five minutes. I took a deep sigh and rang the doorbell. Surprisingly enough, his mother answered. "Uh….Hello, Mrs. Turner. Is Timmy here?"

"Why, yes! He just went back up to his room right after breakfast. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you!"

"Um, yeah, I'll just go and see him in his room," I replied quickly, pushing past her and rushing up the stairs.

I found his room quickly. Or as I assumed, because all other rooms' doors were open and I could tell they weren't his room. There was only one door closed, and I guessed it was his room. I sighed deeply again, and slowly reached forward to knock. A sudden noise made me freeze. It wasn't just any noise, but voices! Coming from his room! I leaned forward to listen; I could only recognize one voice, and that was Timmy's. I couldn't tell at all what they were saying, except for a few words.

A woman was heard, "But she….hurt…..for-"

A man's voice, "stalking…"

Timmy's voice came in defensively, "not anymore…"

Then a baby's laughter. Who was in there? Wouldn't Mrs. Turner have told me if he had friends over? They didn't even sound like friends! More like a mother and father with their child! I don't recall any of the Turners mentioning family visiting.

Then who could he possibly be talking to?

I reached for the doorknob, but it started turning suddenly. Panicking, I did the first thing that came to mind; I ran and hid.

I watched as Timmy left his bedroom, say something over his shoulder, and walk to the bathroom down the hallway. I walked out slowly from behind the wall and crept over to stand next to his bedroom door. The people were still there. I listened closely.

"You idiot!" the woman said.

"Whaaaaat?" The man complained loudly. The baby giggled again.

"You know exactly what!" the woman nagged, "No more extreme wishes that involved flying to the sun! You could've killed Timmy!"

I really didn't know what to make of this. I was _really_ confused and slightly scared. I mean, wouldn't you be, too?

"But c'mon!" The male chirped, "The point is he _didn't_ and that makes it okay!"

The woman groaned loudly, "And you were telling him about all the weird things Tootie has done! That was the _past_ Tootie, Cosmo! She doesn't do that anymore!"

So, they were talking about _me_. I was severely frightened, because how could people I never met know about me? I was angry and terrified. So I once again took action without thinking. I stormed into the bedroom.

"Who are you, and how do you know about me?"

Everyone in the room, including me, froze.

I front of me there were three people, three _creatures_, floating! Floating! They had wands, and wings, and floaty crowny things! The woman had curly pink hair, and the male had straight green hair. Next to them was a spherical baby with curly purple hair.

"Uh…I…uh…"

Well, I wasn't exactly sure what to say. I mean, these people were flying right before my eyes! Have you ever seen such a thing? I sure haven't!

"Okay, Cosmo and Wanda, let's-"

We all turned to see Timmy standing frozen in the doorway, "Uh…"

I kind of huddled back to the wall, "Timmy? Who are they?"

Timmy dropped his head, "Their names are Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof."

They all looked like deer caught in headlights. What was wrong?

The three creatures sighed, "And we're-"

Lights and sirens went off everywhere, "Timmy's Fairy Godparents!"

I immediately felt excited, "Fairies? As in _magic_?"

Wanda smiled down at me, "That's right, Sweetie."

I turned to Timmy, "After all those years I knew you, all those searches for my biggest desire, and you've had it all along?"

His head hung sadly, "Well, I've only had them for a few months actually…"

"So why didn't you tell me about them before?"

Wanda spoke up for him, "You see, Tootie, there is this rule. Actually many rules come with having fairies. The biggest and most important…"

Her voice trailed off. I tried to get her to continue, "Yes…?"

Timmy broke the silence, "The most important, is if we reveal our fairies…"

A huge explosion was heard from the corner of the room.

"TIMMY TURNER."


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm so SORRY to all of the readers out there who wanted me to finish this story long ago. I have a HUGE procrastination problem, and I'm very proud to say that I am working on EVERY SINGLE ONE of my current stories posted [yes, even my very first one that ultimately sucks, (and is a terrible excuse for a first story. I'm gonna re-edit the first chapter and think about where THAT story was supposed to go…) AND even my oneshots that people wanted me to continue!] **_

_**YOU ALL ARE SO SUPPORTIVE! :D**_

_**I have a priorities list made on which chapters and stories I should write first, so don't worry. I'LL GET IT DONE. :D**_

_**DIsclaimer: *sigh* I wish I owned the Fairly Oddparents….**_

I coughed out the smoke that was building in my lungs. I cleaned my glasses to see that in the corner, standing high and mighty, was an extremely buff man. He was dressed in army greens, his white hair shaved to a buzz cut, and holding a large silver staff with a glowing star at the end.

I couldn't help but let out a small squeak in terror.

He glowered down at me, the turned to Timmy.

"Do you realize what you have done?" He practically screeched.

Timmy stomped towards him defensively. "I didn't do anything! It wasn't _my_ fault that Tootie decided to come snooping into my room!"

"_Excuse_ me?"

"Why are you even here? How did you even get into my house? You snuck in, didn't you? Through the window, I suppose."

"Hold up, now!" I rose to my feet in a defensive manner, "Who are _you_ to insult and accuse me like that?"

A few insults here, a few witty comebacks there, and we were into an all-out verbal war. He said that I was 'creepy' and I said I specifically heard him defend that I wasn't, and he interrogated how I could have possibly known that, and I said "You wouldn't kn-!"

"ENOUGH." The soldier-like man before us bellowed. I instinctively fell back in a panicked attempt to get away.

"Timmy Turner!" He continued, "You have revealed the existence of your Fairy Godparents! I hereby authorize them to be _reassigned_!"

"NO!" I heard Timmy cry. I looked up at him in surprise. "I..It was a mistake! I didn't do anything to deserve this! Don't take them!"

The buff man turned, whilst I realized that he was also a creature the same as those floating, and lifted up his staff. The roof of the room ripped from the walls, to reveal a dark portal in the sky. Through this portal, a large book fell. It looked old and faded, the purple velvet on the front and back plastered with dust, and large gold letters spelling "Da Rulez!" engraved on the front.

I screamed, and noticed Timmy roll his eyes at me, despite his tears.

I kicked him, and he flinched, holding his ankle.

Smirking, I said, "MY bad."

The man turned and raised his staff. The large book opened to reveal another portal, one that was gold and silver, and seemed to spiral into nothingness.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion.

I saw the three fairies slowly get dragged toward the book.

I saw Timmy bound over to save them.

I saw the baby attach himself to, who I supposed was, his father, who latched onto his, I assumed, wife.

I saw the pink-haired fairy lose her grip of the footboard on the bed.

I saw Timmy grab onto the bed post.

I saw him reach out in a sad attempt to grab her hand.

Lastly and heart-wrenchingly, I saw them not reach far enough, just to be pulled into the open book, screaming after the boy, who, in turn, bawled out their names.

I could quite literally feel my heart shatter.

The book closed with a heavy _BOOM_ and got sucked into to swirling vortex of clouds above.

The clouds refused to cease, and lightning, as well as thunder, added themselves to the mixture of terrifying weather.

The large man turned toward the both of us, whipping out a small tube with a glowing purple ball at the end. "Say goodbye to your memories, Timmy Turner. FOREVER."

He reached back, and threw his arm forward, sending purple-pink beams our way.

Scared out of my mind, for the both of us, I tackled the boy on impulse. Falling on top of him, my hair finally fell from their usual pigtails, and covered both my face, and his.

I could feel the beams hit us at full force. Flinching, I noticed nothing felt different about me, and Timmy still had his shocked expression on his face, his eyes tightly shut.

The man, seeming satisfied with his work, slammed his staff on the ground (I could feel the vibrations) and disappear with a rumble of the room. With him, disappeared the storm, many of Timmy's more expensive possessions, and the roof reappeared, no damage seemed to be done.

All was quiet.

Slowly, I got up. Timmy just lay on the floor, curled up, eyes still shut.

I walked over to the window, just to notice the sun was shining, the grass was green, birds were chirping, and the sky a deep blue, a few clouds strewn here and there. I gasped at the unnatural beauty.

I heard whimpering, and looked over at Timmy.

"They're gone…I can't believe they're gone! Gone, gone…"

He incoherently mumbled the word 'gone' over and over again, quite obviously on the brink of tears.

I approached him slowly, "um…Timmy?"

He looked up from his hands, a look of confusion crossed his face, "What?"

All in one moment, he stood up and stalked over to me furiously, seeming to explode in anger, "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE **DONE**. COSMO AND WANDA ARE GONE AND IT'S _**ALL YOUR FAULT.**_"

I couldn't help but bite my lip to keep it from trembling when the tears sprang up, "But-!"

"NO. NO 'BUTS'. YOU CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO UNDERSTAND WHAT THEY MEANT TO ME."

"Timmy-!"

"WHAT? WHAT COULD YOU **POSSIBLY** NEED TO SAY TO ME RIGHT NOW? HUH?"

Without a chance to answer, he promptly burst into tears as he hopelessly slid down against the wall, hiding his face in his hands as he did so.

I walked over and sat down next to him, wrapping my arms around him sympathetically. We swayed back and forth in my attempt to comfort him. After a few moments of silent sobbing, he finally spoke.

"Don't."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Don't?"

"Don't comfort me. I don't need it."

I rolled my eyes at his 'guys-don't-need-sympathy' theory, "What, so you're saying that no one's done this for you?"

"Well, Wanda did….whenever I was upset or scared…" He shut himself up, slinging his hand over his mouth, blushing furiously. I rolled my eyes once again and placed my hands on my hips, all too familiar with his other 'boys-are-tough-and-don't-get-scared' idea.

But, I pretended not to notice anyway.

"Well, I don't care that you don't want it," I stated, fully aware that he really did want someone there, even if it was me, "I'm going to sit here and talk to you and make you feel better, whether you like it or not." I smirked.

I've gotta say, he was _terrible _at hiding his blush and smile at that moment. But it made me smile inwardly nonetheless.

He pretended to give an indignant huff, "Well, _fine_ then."

I decided to play along, and acted thoroughly surprised at his acceptance.

"YAY!" I shrieked, throwing my arms back around him.

I couldn't help but giggle when my falsely ecstatic embrace caused both of us to topple over, very much resembling some of my past tackle attacks. I noticed that Timmy also could not hold back his laughter, and was soon joined in hugging me back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Guys, you've seen the first three chapters. I'm done admitting I'm not a criminal.**

_Tick tock. Tick…..tock…..tiiiiiiiick…toooooooock-_

I huffed and sat back in my chair.

Could class go any slower?

My eyes swiveled from the board (and much of Mr. Crocker's well-known spaz attacks) to the boy who sat three seats away from me.

Timmy Turner has always been a special boy to me.

But he was _much_ more special than I ever knew.

This entire time, he had what I was looking for all along, and I'm not talking about what I look for in a guy, either.

I tapped my pencil eraser on my desk as I watched him mindlessly doodle in his notebook, not seeming in deep thought so much as completely zoned out.

I scoffed, _He wonders why Crocker enjoys failing him…_

Well, I must admit, that isn't the only reason. I only just realized Crocker's rants held significant truths to them; truths the boy in the desk held close and refused to show.

I sighed and stared at the board again, simply not caring for the lesson on why fairy godparents were real, and why the love of my life had them.

A mixture of pity, anger, and shame churned in my stomach, making me feel slightly queasy.

I pitied his loss of his fairies. He had soon explained at his house, after the tragic ordeal, what his godparents were, and why he had them.

The anger sprouted from two different sources, but directed themselves the same way. That man. The one in the army greens.

I shook my head, seemingly trying to shake away one reason for my anger. Don't get me wrong, I was angered toward the man that took his fairies. And that was the reason why. But I was angry mostly for a selfish reason.

Timmy had spent the evening giddily (and, I must say, proudly) explaining everything he knew about the species that wasn't our own, and I was even more excited asking questions and hanging on to every detail. But, that was before I found out what godparents were for.

Small claw marks dented my desk when I thought that someone less miserable than me got something so wonderful and beautiful, when I did not.

Of course, I do not blame Timmy.

I am more confused as to why he got them, and not me, especially when they are handed out to extremely depressed or lonely children. Me? I was definitely both.

Lastly, I felt ashamed. I knew Timmy was right yesterday. I _knew_ this was actually my fault. I should've taken control of my actions. There was absolutely no need for me to storm into his room like that, demanding answers. My stomach churned even more. I did not like the feeling of that.

Without turning my head, I looked back over at him, only to find him staring at me with a small smile.

I turned my head ever-so-slightly to see him better. Once he caught my eye, his face colored and he quickly turned away, pretending to doodle in his notebook again. I bit back a smile and turned forward again, only to have a crazed teacher in my face.

"TOOTIE! Please explain what you find so much more interesting about the Tuner-boy than about my lesson on…FAIRY GODPARENTS!" Crocker spazzed the last few words of his statement. A few students behind me chuckled, everyone knowing perfectly well just how much I liked Timmy. My stomach did flip flops, and I wrapped my arms around my waist and groaned, but stood up nonetheless.

"Everything," came my soft, but strong reply.

There was a short silence when Crocker raised his eyebrow, then came some soft cheers from the students behind me, I think I even heard a "way to go, Tootie!"

I smiled widely, hearing Timmy gasp, but soon shut me mouth and brought my hand to it, a vile taste arriving at the back of my throat.

"Oh, a smart aleck, are we?" Crocker replied, standing straight and folding his arms.

"Oh…Mr. Crocker, I think I'm gonna…" I stopped, feeling myself go cold.

"You're going to what? Help reveal Turner's FAIRIES?"

"I'm gonna….gonna….." I trailed off, hunching over slightly.

"I've gotta go!" I cried, racing out the door.

Barely making it to the ladies' room, I vomited into the nearest toilet. Shaking after upchucking a few times, I pushed myself out of the stall, and towards the sink. I slowly looked up to see my skinny, pale figure in the reflection, ending with looking at the blank stare in my eyes.

After a few moments of settling down, cleaning myself up, and making sure I wasn't going to puke again, I walked out of the bathroom, and slid down the wall, my legs slowly giving out from lack of energy. I folded my legs to a criss-cross position, and put my head in my hands.

I'm not so sure exactly why I just did that. It must be all this emotional turmoil raging inside me. Too much has happened since last night, and it hasn't even been 24 hours!

I sighed.

"Tootie?"

I yelped and looked up. After seeing it was just Timmy, I sighed again and mentally peeled myself from the ceiling.

I motioned for him to sit next to me, and he did.

"Tootie, are you alright? You left so quickly."

I smirked. _And he said he didn't care…_

"Yeah, I got sick, and I don't know why. I guess I just felt a little too stressed and upset…"

He looked at his lap, "oh….Are you still coming over tonight?"

I nodded. It was true. It's been a week since our "date", and a little less since….what happened. Since Monday, we've been meeting up before school to get a few ideas of what to do from now. After he told me about Fairy World and such, I told him that maybe the best thing to do was to find Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, then to get their help from there.

After we realized we couldn't get to Fairy World by ourselves, we agreed to have me spend the night to finish planning, then sneaking into Crocker's cave this weekend.

We both looked up when we heard the lunch bell ring. I watched as Timmy stood in front of me and held out his hand, "Do you mind?"

I giggled and took his hand, standing up. "Thank you, kind sir."

Timmy and I stood there, hand in hand, before we heard giggles from down the hallway. We turned to see none other than Trixie Tang.

I felt tears prick my eyes, "Timmy-"

"Timmy and Tootie: Sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The popular girls cackled as the love of my life dragged me around the corner towards the lunchroom.

"Tootie, are you okay?" Timmy asked me worriedly.

I crossed my arms, "Hey, it actually sounds like you're caring!" I snickered.

He crossed his own arms impatiently, "Stop enjoying this." He stalked into the lunchroom. I rolled my eyes as I watched him walk over to his lunch table, and I turned to the lunch line.

After I got my tray full of lunch food, I head over to the empty table in the corner; my usual spot. No one ever sat at the same table as me, much less sat _with _me. I looked at my plate of food. Mystery meat.

…

Eh, I've seen worse.

I continually poked at the goo on my tray until I snapped out of it and heard my name being called. I looked over at Timmy, Chester, and AJ's table. I saw Timmy waving me over, Chester and AJ whisper something to each other, and Timmy glare at them with his face glowing bright red. Understanding, I grabbed my try and walked over.

"Hey, guys." I greeted as I approached them.

"Yo, Tootie," Chester grinned, throwing his arm around AJ, "AJ and I believe Timmy has something to say to you."

Looking over, I couldn't help but giggle when I saw Timmy's mouth drop open in surprise. I graciously took the empty seat next to Timmy.

I heard AJ's small voice.

"He planned that."

A paper ball smacked him in the face and he screamed in surprise.

"SHUT UP."

I rolled my eyes for probably the billionth time that day, and almost took a bite of goo off of my spoon. Almost.

"Ew." I placed the utensil back on my tray and pushed it away.

"Here Tootie"

I felt someone place something in my hand under the table. I glanced down and saw a small bag of cookies in my hand. I smiled at Timmy, who was watching me expectantly, and he blushed, looking away quickly.

The rest of the lunch continued in a slightly awkward silence, Chester and AJ's taunting breaking the air every few minutes to tease the newest "couple".

**DID I? DID I REALLY?**

**Did I ACTUALLY get the next chapter of this story finished?**

**I think so! *happy dance***

**Thank you once again to all of my wonderful and supportive reviewers!**


	5. Chapter 5

I hastily ran around my room, throwing articles of clothing onto the bed every few moments. Despite the fact I was still _extremely _pissed about the date a week ago, I was also very excited. I mean, I would be staying only a few doors away from _Timmy Turner!_

I packed pajamas, clothes, undergarments, toiletries, and an extra pair of shoes. A few gadgets, based on what I know from Timmy about fairies, were promptly shoved into a small duffel bag and I raced downstairs.

"I'm ready!" I yelled to my sister in the kitchen.

"About time, twerpette!" She hissed, munching on a few cookies. Unfortunately, Timmy was supposed to be watched by Vicky tonight. But since we'd already planned on me coming over, I'd walk over with Vicky and she'd watch us both.

"Yeah, whatever…" I mumbled in response. Unlike everyone else, I was totally use to the way Vicky worked, and wasn't so scared of her anymore.

She swung my bag over her shoulder and grabbed my wrist, dragging me out with her.

Moments later, we arrived at their front door. Vicky mustered up the cheesiest sincere smile she could manage and rang the doorbell. I rolled my eyes right before she flicked me in the ear.

"Hello, Mrs. Turner!" Came her signature bubblegum greeting when the door swung open.

I noticed Mr. Turner standing behind his wife, eyeing me.

"Vicky! We're glad you're here! The don't-bring-your-kid-to-the-dance dance starts in forty-five minutes. Hey, honey, look! It's that girl Timmy won't stop talking abo-!"

"COMING THROUGH!"

I felt someone grab my hand and drag through the crowd of adults and drag me up the stairway. My hand was released as I was forcefully thrown into a bedroom and the door was slammed shut behind me.

I turned and smiled, "Well, hello to you, too!"

Timmy bowed his head, smiling a little.

"What was it your dad was saying about you and me?"

His head shot up and he blushed, "Uhn… um… are you ready for tomorrow?"

He obviously attempted to change the subject, but I played along anyways. I explained how I brought the butterfly nets. He smiled and nodded.

"Awesome!"

Timmy slid under the bed and pulled out a white glowing fabric bag. Untying it, he pulled out a giant pack of floss, a handheld mirror with a purple frame, a belt with what looked like rotting Easter eggs, a small jetpack, and a pair of glasses with a nose and moustache attached.

"And this is…?" I rose an eyebrow and motioned to the pile of stuff he dragged out.

"Well, what's obvious is obvious. Otherwise I have exploding Easter eggs from the Easter bunny, super strong floss _from_ the Tooth Fairy, and…" He picked up the glasses, "These weird things from the April Fool. Which do you prefer?"

He crossed his eyes and stick out his tongue, "This face?" I held back aloud smirk.

He squeezed the nose and his face looked like a clown, "A clown?" I hid my face in my hands, biting my lip.

"Maybe a mix of the two?"

I dared to look up from my hands, and immediately cracked. Laughter filled me as I tried to look from the face he was making: a clown's face, wearing hipster glasses, as he pulled back his lips and stuck his tongue out.

He laughed at me for a moment and put them back. I finally calmed down enough to speak.

"You have all these from… _holiday _icons?" I said, amazed.

"Pretty much," he scratched the back of his head, "I also had one of Cupid's arrows-"

"_Cupid's arrows? _You mean like a love arrow?"

"…Yes."

My heart just sank until I was sure it hit the floor. A love arrow?

Who he could've possibly used that on was narrowed down to the one person she hated most.

Trixie Tang.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, "I see. That's nice."

The boy immediately noticed a change in my voice, "But only for, uh, saving the world and stuff."

Despite my oncoming tears, I couldn't help but smile. Like I had screamed at him earlier, he always found a cute way to apologize.

And, as always, I gave in.

"So, you do this 'saving the world' thing pretty often?"

An eye-roll and shrug, "Eh, every once in a while."

He sorted through his items.

"You get the protecting cape, I get the glasses. You get the floss, I get the jetpack…"

I pointed to the eggs, "And I'm assuming we're not going to kill anybody with those bombs, right?"

Timmy grunted and gently shoved them back under the bed.

"No mirror, either," he said as he pushed it back under.

"TWERP! TWERPETTE! DINNER! NOW!"

We gave each other a panicked look and ran down the stairs.

Upon reaching the kitchen, they had realized she had already set out hot TV dinners for the two.

"Wow," Timmy looked completely stunned, "Thanks, Vicky…"

We heard a small growl from the living room.

"Don't get used to it…"

… _And to top it all off, Vicky made US dinner! It's pretty much been the best day of my life!-_

_Well, except for last Friday, before Trixie intervened. Yeah, that was nice, too…_

I chuckled to myself and set the pen down on the bed next to my diary. I glanced at the clock.

8:30, and I was already getting tired.

We came up from dinner only an hour ago, and I had gotten in my pajamas and ready for bed since then. The Turners decided to let my stay in their rarely-used guest bedroom, which you had to pass to get to Timmy's room.

After rereading what I had written in my diary, I glanced up at the doorway. There stood Timmy Turner himself. A bit shocked, I gently smiled at him, and he seemed to subconsciously return it. He looked lost in thought, but also observed me in a weird way.

Then it struck me.

He's never seen me in anything but pigtails and either my school clothes or cream puff scout uniform.

I must've looked totally different with my hair completely down and my spaghetti-strap violet nightgown.

When he seemed as though he wouldn't snap out of it soon, I cleared my throat.

Timmy's focus snapped back, and he blushed darkly, stomping towards his bedroom.

I jumped up and called out to him, "You're so hypocritical!" just before he slammed it.

I smiled and jumped in my bed, ready to start our plans for tomorrow.

**O HEY.**

**Yeah, this chapter was a little short.**

**But it's more of a "filler" chapter than anything. PLUS you got to see which weapons they would use.**

**Thanks for reading, and I'm really trying to finish ALL of my stories!**

**R & R please!**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up, startled, to the blaring sound of an alarm near me. I clumsily grabbed my glasses from the side table and glanced at the clock.

8:00, just when I set the alarm for.

I jumped up and stretched, yawning contently. I haven't slept so well in such a long time!

I grabbed my clothes and ran to the bathroom to freshen up. I glanced at myself in the mirror and looked at my outfit. My lavender purple jersey t-shirt contrasted well with my dark skinny jeans and black converse. My long black hair framed my freshly-washed wash nicely before I pulled it into a long ponytail. Contacts soon replaced my glasses, as I normally wear contacts on the weekends because I have more time.

I flounced out of the bathroom and quickly packed everything back into my bag. Afterwards, I quietly snuck into the hallway, knowing not to wake the Turners in the early hours. Instead, knowing Timmy wouldn't wake up at the time we agreed on, I crept down the hallway towards his room. Peeking in, I saw he still lay in bed, sleeping. I smirked.

_Just as I thought…_

"Timmy?" I whispered, walking towards him. I didn't need to wake his parents. Knowing them, they didn't actually care if we were there when they woke up or not.

I stroked his face with the back of my hand, "Timmy…" No response.

I hadn't noticed that time, too wrapped up at how close I was to him. Usually, his restraining orders kept me away. But I finally get to admire him up close.

Hey, I can't help it! He's just too cute and adorable!

Timmy moaned leaned into the palm of my hand. His eyes fluttered slightly (just like my heart!), and he drowsily glanced up at me. Finally, he smiled, muttered my name again, and I returned it gratefully.

I watched as a moment of realization flashed in his eyes when they popped open, and he sat up with a scream. I effectively fell off the bed, onto my butt.

"What're you doing in here?"

I looked up and his face showed a mix of anger and surprise.

"I came here because we _both _know you wouldn't be up at the time we agreed on."

His expression changed to one of pure anger, "So you just _sit _there and watch me sleep?"

I stood up defensively, "No, I try to wake you up, only to have you get all cuddly, muttering my name over and over and over-"

"I did not!"

"-and over and over and over-"

"SHUT UP."

"-and over and over… I'd almost think you have a crush on me!"

His face started glowing red, and I crept towards him threateningly, "I could return your love and glomp you like I used to do… WITH KISSES!"

"No, no, Tootie! Let's not do anything irrational!"

"Timmy!"

He jumped up from his bed, making a mad dash for his bathroom, right as I jumped on the spot he was just in. I chased him until he had successfully locked himself in the bathroom.

"Ha!" I heard from the other side of the door, "I win! You can't get me!"

"Oh, no," I replied slyly, "I have, in fact, won. I got you out of bed! Ha ha HA!"

I heard a sigh from the other side and I chuckled, "I'll be downstairs eating. Come down quickly so we can leave soon!"

I skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen. Shuffling through first the refrigerator, then the pantry, I found a bag of mini bagels. Taking one out and pulling apart the halves, I bit down in one and sat at the table. I finally took a good look around the kitchen. Being that I've been in the Turners' house only a few times, I've never actually noticed the details. I noticed the kitchen's counters were covered with a few utensils, and the fridge had a few pictures of the three Turners, each one of Timmy holding something pink and green. And, later on, he held pink, green, and purple objects.

"Hey."

I turned to see Timmy standing there in his usual pink-shirt and blue jeans attire. I smiled at him and patted the seat next to me.

"Hey, come sit down!"

I handed him the half that I didn't bite into and he gave me a curious look.

"You sure you aren't hungry for this?" He held up the half and asked.

I shook my head and said quietly, "I'm not that hungry…"

In fact, I was a nervous wreck on the inside. Today, I, and the love of my life would be travelling to a place that I thought only existed in fairytales, but hoped to be real.

"Neither am I," He placed the barely-eaten bagel on the table and left the room. Uninterested, I just finished my bagel and slumped back in my chair, deep in thought.

I snapped my head back up when I heard a shuffling noise in the doorway. Timmy stood there, adjusting something in his square-like backpack.

"Is that the jetpack?" I asked, genuinely confused. He nodded.

"I put the nets, glasses, floss, and cape in here until we get to Fairy World."

I glanced at the clock, and gasped, "It's almost 9:30! If we want to get there, we need to leave now!"

We both jumped and ran out the door, not looking back to say a quick goodbye to his still-sleeping parents.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

We both scurried through the bushes towards the back of the school. Timmy said that once, he had found a secret entrance to Crocker's "cave" and used it. We decided this would be the safest and easiest way in.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind him, making a beeline across the small field towards a giant boulder.

"Here, hold this."

Timmy shook the jetpack off and handed it to me, which I threw on myself. He slid back a slab of the "boulder" to reveal a keypad.

"What do you think his password could be?" I asked.

Timmy shot me an "are you serious?" look, and typed in what he figured the password to be.

"F-A-I-R-I-E-S"

As soon as he hit enter, a loud siren went off, causing us both to fall to our knees, covering our ears in pain.

"WHAT IS THAT?" I yelled, the siren feeling like it was piercing my eardrums.

"I DON'T KNOW!" He replied.

Unfortunately, amongst all the distraction, we didn't realize the ropes shooting out to wrap around our legs, pulling us up to dangle upside-down in the air.

"And I've finally caught you, TURNER! You and your girlfriend trying to save your… FAIRY GOD PARENTS!"

**A 6****th**** CHAPTER ALREADY? WOW!**

**I'm on a role, guys!**

**I'm so proud :3**

**And the more I write this story, the more I'm thinking of adding to the plot. You can expect some kick-but things to happen later on, now!**

**R & R PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Timmy shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the crazy crockpot we unfortunately called our teacher.

"I know that your fairies have been taken away by a very large man in army greens! NOW TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE?"

I watched as Timmy paled silently, obviously not expecting Crocker to know exactly what happened. I decided to chime in.

"If you know what exactly happened, would you mind telling us what you saw?"

Timmy shot me a bewildered look, but I gave him a reassuring smile in return. As Crocker surprisingly pointed out what he indeed saw, us finally realizing he was spying on us the entire time, I reached for a strap on my ankle. I quickly pulled out the small pocketknife and started for the bonds.

"Uh huh…" I absent-mindedly urged him to go on as I secretly started sawing at the ropes. Crocker ignorantly continued with his evil compilation, step-by-step.

After the ropes broke from my knife, I held up to swing myself right-side up, and Timmy did the same with my legs. He gently lowered himself to the ground and looked back up at me.

"Jump!" He whispered, holding his arms out. I took a deep breath and held it, letting go. I felt myself fall into Timmy's arms, bridal style. We locked eyes for a moment, and he blushed, completely dropping me from his grip.

"Nice one!" I spat quietly, scrambling to get up. I shoved my pocketknife into my back pocket and threw Timmy his backpack. I gasped out as the bag hit his chest, and we both sprinted.

"TURNER!"

"Run faster!" He screamed.

"Really? THANKS FOR THE MEMO." I yelled back, gaining the pissed feeling of the added on 'dropping me' factor.

"Well, maybe if I didn't have _two _people to blame, we wouldn't even be here!"

After maybe ten or twenty minutes, we stopped just outside of the Dimmsdale dump.

"What is wrong with you? You don't just go around sweeping girls off of their feet, and…and…and _dropping_ them! You can't be ser-"

"Wait! I have an idea!"

"And interrupting them? What's the matter with you? And to think I ever liked you…"

"Liked?" Timmy frowned and raised an eyebrow, "You mean, not anymore?"

"Well, I'm not finding you very appealing anymore," I crossed my arms in front of my chest, glowering at him.

"Well, okay…" He glanced away, frowning, "But I have a plan." Timmy grabbed my arm and I rather rudely yanked it back.

"No way! Don't include me in this crap! I'm going home." I swiveled around and started heading back to downtown.

"No!" Timmy lunged at me, ending stomach-down on the ground, arms around my leg, "You'll tell everyone!"

"Oh, so that's it? You're worried I'm going to tell people? You know me better than that! I don't even have any _friends _to tell!" I screamed back, tears forming. I suddenly bit my tongue at the last thing I said, and turned to storm off.

"Tootie, wait!"

I froze, but didn't turn around. I waited for him to speak.

"Okay, I don't think you'd tell anyone. But can you please stay and I help? I really need you." I could hear the plead in his voice and I sighed.

"Fine. Alright."

I could hear him sigh in relief, and I turned to him.

"Now, what's your plan?"

"Please, just tell me you're joking…"

I watched as Timmy sat in a chair next to a slimy green creature, whose tentacles danced across a lit up keyboard, keys covered in some alien writing.

"Turner, if we want enough fuel to go to Fairy World and back, we need to use the last of it and the excess battery energy to go to Yugopotamia first for supplies."

He turned to the alien with a frown, "Mark, how long will this trip take?"

"About three or four days tops. But it's necessary." He turned back to a large screen of the solar system.

Timmy groaned and stomped over to me, sitting in the seat next to mine.

"Mark?" I inquired curiously, "The kid that every girl in our class swoons over?"

He nodded, "Yeah, he's an alien in disguise."

I leaned back and rolled my eyes, "I guess you learn something every day."

We both waited silent and awkwardly as the machines of the hidden ship started revving up. Mark started countdown, and finished by slamming his tentacle down on a large red button. The spaceship jumped to life and fled into the sky. I spazzed and yelped, but soon felt a hand lace itself with mine.

"Don't worry. I thought the first flight was freaky, too."

Impulsively, I instantly started to pull my hand away. But I stopped.

I relaxed and finally squeezed my hand in his.

Well, it wouldn't be _so _bad if I let him hold my hand this one time.

"Ugh, gross!" Timmy exclaimed, tossing Mark's 'spinach and brussel sprout sundae' away. I rolled my eyes and got ready to take my own first bite. Timmy reached out to me dramatically, "No, Tootie! Don't go to the dark side!"

I hid my laugh and rolled my eyes once more, "You're so ridiculous. Besides, I like eating healthy food because it's… healthy." I shrugged for lack of a better adjective. I shoved a spoonful of the green goo in my mouth, and instantly started gagging.

"Oh, my God… That stuff is RANCID." I grabbed a napkin and quickly attempted to wipe all taste from my tongue.

Timmy shrugged, "I told you," and grabbed my bowl, throwing it in some sort of flaming incinerator.

We soon heard Mark mumble into a transmission in his native tongue, and Timmy and I faced each other.

"How long have we been travelling?" He moaned, burying his face in his arms.

I glanced at my watch, "Only forty minutes…"

"DANG!"

I smirked, "Do you wanna just… talk? It could help pass the time."

"Fine."

"Okay, then why don't you start? Ask me something," I suggested. Timmy looked me up and down cautiously, seemingly deep in thought.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

Wait, what? Dressed like what? I looked down at my outfit. I usually wore just a t-shirt and jeans on the weekends. I mean, Timmy wore that all the time. Wouldn't he understand they were comfortable?

"I'm afraid I don't exactly understand…"

"I mean, what happened to your catholic school girl clothes and glasses?"

"Well, I assume you would know how comfortable jeans and a tee are…"

"But what about your glasses?"

"My glasses? Nah, I don't really like them."

"Then why do you wear them?

"Exactly how much time do you think I have to put in contacts between Vicky waking me and running to the bus?"

Timmy looked down and smiled, "Very good point…"

I found myself smiling back at him. Of all the times I used to chase him down, glomp him, and smother him in kisses, I never thought we would end up just sitting around, having a _civil _conversation.

I'll admit, I couldn't be happier!

"Your turn to ask."

I thought for a while, but finally decided on a relevant question, "How do you know an alien like Mark?"

Timmy finally looked at me shyly, a small blush forming, "Just, you know, more of that 'saving the world' stuff."

"Hmm."

"Where did you get the pocketknife from?"

I smiled. No one had to know that I received that item as a particular defense mechanism. Despite what most people thought about my sister, Vicky did have a very soft side. They might see her as the cruel older sister, but she was rather protective of me. Not only that, but I admit she takes anger out on me. But, like Timmy, she finds some way to find my forgiveness.

"Some things are meant to be kept a secret," I winked.

"Hey, that's not fair! Now I get to ask my other question!"

"Nope," I stood up, aiming to find something more entertaining on this ship, "You asked; I answered."

He must have thought I was no longer in earshot, because I heard him just as I left, grumble.

"I was just going to ask why you no longer like me."

**BAM.**

**7****th**** CHAPTER.**

**TAKE THAT PROCRASTINATION.**

**Can't believe it! I thought I was going to stop and finish tomorrow, BUT I DID IT FOR YOU ALL.**

**R&R PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

"What is it with you girls?"

"Just hold still!"

"OW! Tootie, that hurt!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to!"

I sighed. Only 36 hours into the trip itself, and we've already accomplished being bored out of our minds. Last night, although we couldn't really tell it was nighttime unless we glanced at a clock, was filled with scrambling to help Mark set up a steady course for his home planet. That alone earned ourselves barely time to dose off while working at a keyboard, if at all.

"Why are your nails so long, anyways?" He spat, still not turning around.

"Just to be able to do this!" I skittered my nails up his side to his ribs, and then placed them back in his hair. I smirked at his momentary squeak, which he ultimately failed at repressing.

"So when does the 'relaxing' part come in?" There was a hint of venom in his voice, but I decided to ignore it.

"When I hit the right spot, if you're not the type to take that the wrong way. It's different for different people. It might differ from guys and girls, too." I convinced him just a few minutes ago to play around with his hair. Out of utter boredom, he _finally _complied, but only after I mentioned it usually felt very good. I ran my fingers through his shaggy hair once more, "When was the last time you got your hair cut? It's so long!"

"Well," He snorted, "Last time I got my hair cut, I came to school with sores, a hospital bag of fluids, and too many bald spots to count!"

I tried suppressing my laugh, but it soon snorted out loudly anyway, "I remember that! Wasn't that the day that Trixie said it was a 'hair don't'?" I continued laughing at the hilarious memory, but soon stopped.

I noticed how his shoulders slumped immediately as he didn't actually respond.

A lump rose as I spoke again in a more serious manner, "I'm sorry she just doesn't seem to like you."

He straightened his back out again, ignoring my hands playing with individual strands of hair, "It's okay."

My hands fell back into my lap in shock, my mouth agape, "It doesn't? Why not?"

Timmy finally turned his upper body to face me at an awkward angle, "Why does it matter to you? You said you no longer liked me!"

I immediately felt guilt towards myself wash over me. My cheeks began to ache at the red-hot boil they reached.

Timmy smiled and looked me directly in the eyes with an obviously intended stare, "Close your mouth. You'll catch space-flies." He turned back around with a teasing grin, "Do that thing with my hair again. It was starting to feel good."

I closed my mouth quickly, my blush glowing brighter, and I shakily brought my hands back up to his hair.

Dammit.

I faked a break-the-ice kind of cough, "Whatever. No I don't. It does…not…but it really… doesn't… matter, to me… in some ways… but does…"

My blush must've increased ten-fold.

"Aww, Tootie…" Oh man, was he milking this moment, "You sound so cute when you babble incoherently around me…"

I just lost it there.

"WELL, I'M CERTAINLY IMPRESSED ALL OF THOSE BIG WORDS WERE AVAILABLE IN YOUR LIMITED VOCABULARY."

Yup. Nice and clear.

"Good comeback, Tootie. Tootsie. Tooterella…"

-Yet still very lame.

But now it was my turn.

"But since _you _claim you don't like _me_, why does it matter whether or not my questions mean I secretly like you or not?"

His rambling off of _embarrassing _nicknames for me quieted quickly, as he pondered my question.

"Well, I, uh… no… that's not…"

He completely fumed, "THAT IS NOT THE SAME THING."

"Oh, you're right," I tapped him on the shoulder so he would turn to face me, "It's even better." I waggled my eyebrows suggestively, to which his face lit up and he turned away quickly.

Not much was spoken right after that, assuming I won that particular conversation, until I played with a certain spot of hair directly behind his ear. His head immediately fell into the cradle of my hand.

"What exactly are you doing?" I questioned him, eyebrows raised.

"Mgmmmhhfssmmmm…." His jumbled reply came, barely escaping his lips.

"Does that feel good?" I tired scratching at the spot again, but this time, he fell slack against me, knocking the breath out of me in surprise.

"I'll go ahead and take that as a 'yes'." I smiled. His body fell into lassitude at the touch, somewhat keeping him awake.

Hmm. A very evil thought just popped up.

I once read that people are more honest in certain situations that others. Examples including states of mind when they are not in direct control of what they say: including drunken states, and semi-conscious states.

How wrong it is; but it would feel so right.

I took a deep breath.

"Timmy?"

"Hmm..?"

I gathered my thoughts, and asked my first question.

"Do you really like Trixie Tang?"

He answered almost instantly, "No. She's kinda… snobby and…mean…"

A large breath escaped my lungs, although I didn't realize I was holding it in.

"Then who do you like?"

"I'm NOT saying…" He scowled half-hearted, still disoriented.

"Say it!"

"NO!"

My head fell back and I groaned, rearranging my question. I greedily wanted that answer.

"Is it Tootie?" My head leaned closer to his face, waiting eagerly.

His eyes shot open, and he sniggered, clearly _very _awake. Timmy's sapphire blue eyes startled me to squirm out from under him with a gasp.

"You're just _dying _for me to say 'yes', aren't you?"

I eventually ended up at the other side of the deck, fuming.

I shot up my middle finger quickly and mouthed a few words I really shouldn't know before turning away. Hey, I know I'm only ten, but if _you _almost had a heart attack at an age you really shouldn't, you would've reacted that way, too.

Timmy rose to his knees and reached out with both arms dramatically.

"NO! TOOTIE! COME BAA-AAAACK!"

I rolled my eyes and tried holding back a giggle. Failing miserably, I left out my very _real _laugh, one I've been trying to get rid of for years, as I gave an embarrassing cackle. I slapped my hands over my mouth and turned away.

He may have won, but I'll win the next time.

**SHORT CHAPTER IS SHORT.**

**Sorry about it being so short.**

**I'm attempting to work on NaNoWriMo stuff, but I felt the need to update this story.**

**I'll make up for how short it is through the next chapter!**

**Thanks so much to all of my viewers!**

**R&R PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Ms. Turner's-girlfriend, you really don't need to help anymore. I can finish setting up the coordinates while the ship is on auto-pilot," Mark attempted to reach across me for the blueprints, but I quickly blocked him.

"Well, first, my name is Tootie. I'm in the same class as Timmy and you when you're disguised. Second, I totally have this covered. Just focus on flying the ship while you can; this is giving me something to do."

Mark rose an eyebrow, but soon nodded and resumed his post at the main controls. I sighed tiredly and turned back to the lamp-lit table. One glance at my watch proved it was well past my bedtime, especially after a full 48 hours of sleepless labor and/or boredom. The fatigue was really taking a toll on my body and mental state.

"What did I hear about Tootie being my girlfriend?"

I turned to see Timmy walking towards me, rubbing his eyes sleepily. I had earlier insisted he go ahead and go to sleep. He protested against it, but I convinced him I'd much rather help Mark work. Busy-work helped me relax and clear my head, very much unlike what he did.

"Maybe you were just having some sort of fantastical dream or something…" I smirked at him, and he scowled.

"I _would _retort, but I'm already too tired to respond…"

"Why are you up? You've only been asleep for a few hours now. You shouldn't have woken up!"

"Well, I would have stayed asleep, but your BIG MOUTH kept me up. There's my retort."

I grumbled and turned away.

"What are you even doing now?" He seemed to creep up behind me, and I jumped slightly.

"Just setting up the coordinates."

"But that sounds so…." His face twisted in disgust, "Boring."

"Well, then why don't you just go back to bed?" I yawned, feeling extremely tired myself.

"And let you stay up by yourself working? No way."

I smiled secretly as he pulled a metal chair over and sat down next to me.

"So you're just going to sit there and watched?" I raised an eyebrow playfully at him.

He sighed playfully in return, "_Fine, _I guess I could help out. What do you need me to do?"

Twenty minutes later, and just a few simple instructions on how to operate the control panel, we both were working hard to finish planning the last details as quickly as possible.

Simply tired out, Timmy attempted to make light conversation with me.

"So," he began, "What's it like living with icky Vicky?"

I felt my blood course with a boil. No one, _no one_, had the right to talk about my sister like that. Especially to my face. I knew she had a rather hard exterior, but no one should make harsh judgments about someone, even if it was my sister.

"Vicky." I growled in a low manner, "Her name is Vicky. Not s_icky _Vicky, or even _icky _Vicky. Her name is VICKY." By then, I was leaning over him dramatically, eyebrows furrowed, "V-I-C-K-Y. THAT. IS. IT."

I finished by shoving the entire stack of blueprints at him, enjoying every moment of his shocked expression, and finished by stalking over to a darker secluded area o the ship. Not looking back at him, I left my fatigue and uncomfortable lack of warmth lull me into a dark sleep.

~~

"Tootie…Tootie, wake up!"

Even in my semi-conscious state, I knew who was trying to speak to me at the moment, and I wanted to thoroughly ignore them.

"Go away." I turned over onto my stomach, my muscles pre-stiffened from the cold. I rose my arms up to bury my head in them.

"Please, Tootie!"

"NO!"

"Just listen… "

"Too bad."

"Hey do you remember how you made me get out of bed that morning at my house?" I could hear the evil smirk in his voice, but I didn't dare look up.

I groaned in response.

"Yeah, you were rather threatening back there. Maybe I could make it up to you…?"

I suddenly felt panic rise to the forefront of my mind.

"What are you-?"

I suddenly felt something skitter up my sides and ribs and I yanked my arms to my sides, giggling loudly.

"YOU JERK!" I screamed through my laughter.

"Hey Tootie, are you ticklish?"

I flipped myself over to leap at him. I ended up succeeding, landing across his stomach.

I smirked at him, "I think a better question is: are YOU?"

He squeaked in fear and I cackled menacingly.

I used my nails to dramatically dig them in and drag them across his (very seemingly) sensitive stomach. Timmy let out a loud scream in protest, and we both ended up giggling like two 4 year-old best friends. We both felt the ship rock back and forth momentarily.

"Dude and Dudette!" We heard Mark call from his seat, "What are you two doing? You're distracting me!"

I slung my hand over his mouth to keep him from responding, but kept tickling him deviously.

"Nothing! Just… hanging out!" I called back.

I stopped and let Timmy catch his breath. He looked up at me confusedly.

"How are you able to pin me down so well? I can't get up!"

I smiled back down at him, "Vicky taught me some great moves. And speaking of Vicky…"

I glared down at him.

He gulped, "I'm… sorry?"

I rose and eyebrow.

"Are you really?"

He nodded quickly.

"Yes, I am! I didn't mean to make you angry! I was just trying to make you feel better or something…" A light blush scattered across his cheeks.

I hid my smile, "Oh really? I guess I can accept that…"

He relaxed and shot me a full-on smile.

"You know, after I…" I bent my head down and blew a quick raspberry on his stomach to finish my statement.

He squealed and I sat back up. After standing and dusted myself off, I offered my hand to help him up. He gratefully took it.

"Well, you have succeeded in making me smile," I smiled greatly at him, which he glared back at.

"Shut up. Not the same thing." I watched as his blush spread like wildfire and climbed down his neck. I giggled.

"Sure, sure…"

He went and retrieved the blanket he had around him earlier and walked back over.

"There's actually only one blanket here, so…" We both looked at each other, the blanket, then back at each other.

I shrugged jokingly, "Then, thanks!"

He pulled back possessively, "You're not just gonna _take _it from me!"

I shrugged again in a more serious manner, "Then let's share it. It's a pretty big blanket, and this place is rather cold…"

"Fine…"

That night had ended with both of us awkwardly lying there, my head on his chest, both of us snuggled together like we were all we had.

**AH.**

**COME ON.**

**I think this chapter is rather filler.**

**I'll be honest for a moment here, and say I did NOT get as many reviews as I was hoping.**

**So I quickly wrote another chapter for this. Maybe I'll get a better response than last time, no?**

**So PLEASE R&R!**


	10. News Update

I would first like to say THANK YOU to ALL the reviewers, watchers, and generally anyone who read this fanfic and did not hate it.

I know I haven't updated anything in the past three months, and even longer for this fanfic. My excuses probably won't make up for it, even though it's because my computer broke down/ I was too busy/ I kept procrastinating, but since the school years is starting back up (I can't write during "free time", I need a schedule to follow. It's why I kept procrastinating) and I got a new laptop, I PROMISE I will update as much as possible.

But now for the real reason I am posting this update.

This story is special to me. I like how I came up with it, especially since it was initially more adventurous than romance (although romance would be involved). But now I must get to the meat of the situation.

I want to write and publish a book based on this fanfic. I came up with an intriguing plot that is very much like this one, but is different enough that there is no copyright issues.

Yes, it will have fantasy. Yes, it will have adventure. Yes, it will be romantic.

The first thing I want to do is finish this fanfic so I can have some sort of guide to help me stay on track with the book. I also plan on writing sequels, three-quels, etc, to this story, because each story will have a progression in time. And, yes, the sequels will be published, too, eventually.

The main reason I wanted to post this update is because I want to know what my fans (if I may call you guys that xD) think about this.

I don't plan on removing this story when I publish the book, yet I'm not sure when this all may happen.

I really wanted to know what everyone else thought about this idea BEFORE I even start on it, so I don't end up wasting any time.

So PLEASE, PLEASE leave a review, telling me what you think of the idea: whether you hate it, love it, have suggestions, etc.

Thank you all, once again, for reading and considering the possibilities! Even if you despise the idea. xD

I will update this story soon!

Goodbye, my little Megalomaniacs! (Haha, get it? Because my name is Meagan, and some people call me "Meg". Get it? HAHA...no...? Okay... *slithers back to abandoned corner*)


End file.
